Moonlight Love
by Lady Zoro
Summary: The story of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, and how their fantastic love came to beat all trials of darkness, and forbidden secrets...


Hello all you Sailor Moon fans! I've been trying to find a good Silver Millinium fic, and sure i've found some terrific ones, but now i'm going to try to write one that is included with the story! GASP! lol

So I will be trying to write from what I think is the beginning, to the end, with ideas from the anime, manga, and my own twisted world ! Future chapters will have more romance and fluff I promise!

Love you guys! Now onto the fic...

_**Chapter One: A Curious Wink**_

"Princess Serenity, come back here at once!" shouted a teasing yet slightly annoyed senshi princess from the planet mars.

Princess Serenity was trying to escape the dreaded council meeting of the planets. For the fifth time. She looked back behind her flying blonde queues as she ran, to find that one of her tempered princess guardians, and one of her best friends, was chasing her like no tomorrow.

"Please Serenity! It's really not that bad!"

"HA" she shouted back, her memory rolling back into what she recalled of the last 'interesting' meeting that the rulers of all the solar system gathered to.

Serenity ran the bend, through the white marble halls, hoping to avoid whomever was in the west hallway.

"_Oh who am I kidding? Those meetings bore the hell out of me too!" _thought Mars, also thinking back to the hours dedicated to the mind-numbing conversations of her elders.

As the chase of the Moon and Mars heirs continued, they were both were stopped dead in their tracks, when the heard a gentle yet commanding voice enter their minds.

"_Please girls, come to the council hall, I promise you, this is to the great importance. Oh, and Serenity? You might find something of interest in this meeting too_..."

"Damn my mothers telepathy" pouted Serenity, as her friend nodded in agreement.

"oh well I was going to catch up to you sooner or later princess" joked Mars, as they turned around to find the council hall.

* * *

"Esteem guests, Kings and Queens, I welcome you back to my kingdom. I do hope everything is to your liking, during your stay here." Spoke none other than Queen Serenity. The crowd looked up from the large white rounded table, to dedicate their gazes to the magnificent queen of the moon.

Queen Serenity had begun the council meeting, and the five-hundred or so important people that were included, were mesmerized by the long silver hair, the beautiful frame, and the wise face that graced them all as the goddess spoke to them.

Everyone in the solar system looked forward to these peace council meetings on the moon. They happened only but once a year, so they could all gather to discuss the news that the planets and stars held. The first day was spent in comfort of the moons beautiful palace, as they unpacked, and welcomed the serene environment. The second day was spent in the place of the large council room, where they were currantly.

As often said by the the kings and queens of the solar system, the meeting is all that matters. But what truly sparks most everyone else's attention would happen to be the marvelous balls, feasts, and entertainment that the next week would prevail.

As the crowd sat at attention to the queen, they failed to notice tension at the end area rise when Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom glared in disgust at the Queen.

"Let us start out in our usually order by the planets, and from closet to the sun. King Hermes of Mercury, would you please start?"

As the wise king of Mercury cleared his throat and began to explain how the effect of having no weather can actually be a good thing, Serenity tuned out.

"_Well...who do we have this year? I see the Mercury royalty no less, I am sure Princess Mercury is greatly overjoyed. I know how much she has been missing them."_

Serenity paused in her thoughts about her company as she thought more about her new best friends and guardians. There was the Princess from Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. They were all under their duty to come live on the moon to protect her, because in the last secret peace meeting, the moons best allies came together to discuss what really was happening.

The Queens or Kings of Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury, along with Queen Serenity had recently overheard the plotting of the Dark Kingdom. For millions of years they felt as they could not bond trust, and now their beliefs were correct. They had even started to convince some of the Gold Kingdom on Earth, that the moon really was not worth protecting any longer.

Later in the meeting the royalty from Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto joined also, and as wise as the planets may be, they could not afford their precious princess's to be gone for so long. Princess Pluto was already the eldest of the princess senshi, and was an advisor to the Queen. (**A/N: **I hope I don't have to go into to much detail about them, right? You all should know if you're reading this that she is the senshi of time !)

Each princess dedicated their lives to the protection of the Moon princess, the sole heir to the moon, but as for Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto, they became known as the Outer Senshi, and they would protect the Solar System from any danger, for they were the most powerful planets of all.

But to all of their luck, all the senshi and the moon princess got along wonderfully! In less than a week, the five girls were already the best of friends, each being sixteen, and sharing all about their home planets, and the cutest guys of the day (**A/N: **Um, if any of you are wondering, they ARE teenagers, for gods sake, so don't act all weird about them talkin' about guys. Pssht. geez.)

Serenity's focus returned as she felt her hand being squeezed caringly by the smiling face of Princess Jupiter, and she smiled back, knowing that the senshi of courage and lighting, couldn't stand these meetings as much as she.

"Its not really that I don't enjoy these, its just that I wish I could be doing something more productive for the next six hours!" whispered Serenity into Jupiter's ears.

The princess then snickered at the supposedly graceful moon heir.

And what Serenity said was the truth, as funny as it may have sounded. She loved being a part of her kingdom, and knowing all that she could. Knowledge was a wonderful thing to Serenity, as anyone who knew her would know that sometimes they had trouble prying a book from her grasp.

But all the same, she wished she could go out and be free to help her kingdom, instead of sitting there!

"_Oh, but how I can't wait for the ball coming up!"_ she thought to herself, for she loved celebrations. As she thought of this though, a slight butterfly in her stomach jumped the slightest.

"_Mother had been talking about marriage lately... I hope a suitor does not come up to me! Why can I not find true love, and then marry that love? Sometimes being royal is a major pain..."_

As Serenity looked up from her fiddling hands, she felt eyes staring at her. She glanced around, trying to find who it was, and her gaze reached over to the Earth's royal section, where she gasped when she saw that it was a young, extremely gorgeous, man. He had thick, wavy sable hair, and whimsical face that appeared to be amused.

Serenity blushed when she realized that this handsome man was meeting her gaze, and as he seemed to chuckle, he gave her a quick wink. She turned her head around, flushing, but not quickly enough for each senshi of the moon grinned widely as they saw that someone had dared to flirt with Serenity, and not just anyone, but a very good looking man at that!

"_That must be the Prince of Earth that we have been hearing about" _thought Serenity.

_**To be Continued...

* * *

**_

**Bwhhahaha! Sorry minna, I just kinda cut it off there... hopefully I will be able to think of some more for the 2nd chapter soon! And hai, hai, I know this chappy was boring, but I'm just trying to get it started ! **

**I'm a very slow updater, but I have many ideas! Sorry...**

**Review please! I can promise you, that even if I have don't have much time to update, it makes me try even harder with reviews! Love you guys!**

**xoxoxoxo, **

**Lady Zoro**


End file.
